


1 in 4

by Dalet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fan Comics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalet/pseuds/Dalet
Summary: A short joke.





	1 in 4

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [y’all know the joke](https://twitter.com/9gag/status/275855179776151552?lang=en)
> 
>  
> 
> whatever this is, it’s probably the same universe as [this one](http://everymeloveseveryyou.tumblr.com/post/151871555624/please-i-really-need-a-fic-where-cass-balthazar)


End file.
